Stray Cat
|engname = Feral Cat (All-Star Battle English Localization) |user = Tama |namesake = Stray CatsHarvest - Vol.17 "Shueisha Jump Remix Diamond is Unbreakable Edition" P188 The origin of STANDS! Part 5 (band) |mangadebut = Chapter 392 The Cat Likes Yoshikage Kira (1) |mangafinal = Chapter 439 Goodbye, Morioh Town - The Golden Heart |animedebut = Episode 104 The Cat Likes Yoshikage Kira |gamedebut = All-Star Battle |destpower = B |speed = E |range = Within line of sight''Chapter 396: The Cat Likes Yoshikage Kira, Part 5'' |durability = A |precision = E |potential = C }} |Sutorei Kyatto}} is a Stand/user hybrid appearing in ''Diamond Is Unbreakable after dying and being brought back to life when its Stand activated where it was buried. The name Stray Cat was given to it by Yoshikage Kira, but it is also referred to as |Nekogusa}} by Hayato Kawajiri. Appearance ''Stray Cat is a Stand bound to a plant shown having a thick stem for its body and big leaves that operate like arms. Its leaves are dexterous enough to grab objects. It waits until a potential target is in range, then suddenly catches it. Two petals with a pattern of long, dark spots on them are wrapped into a feline shape for the face. The plant has eyes that can still move around and look at things, but it lost the night vision of a cat. Behind its eyeballs are "whiskers" that curl up when Stray Cat uses its ability. Scratching behind its "ears" (the tips of the petals) causes them to twitch. As a cat, its forehead was narrow but it is now broad. It has two small holes that act as its nose, which allows Stray Cat to take in air to smell. Below its nose is a mouth which it uses to eat, drink, lick, and make many cat-like noises. While it no longer possesses a spine or any other bones, it still reacts to petting in the middle region of its stem. However, rubbing its "stomach" area while it is feeding will cause it to vomit. Whenever it remembers having a tail, its hind leaves begin to sway unconsciously. Stray Cat's roots exist solely to support its body, and do not function like a normal plant. They don't extract nutrients or water from the soil. Instead, its scat is released directly into the soil and attracts bugs toward it. Its facial design changes shape to become more vicious when it is re-introduced in Chapter 423, due to its growth as a plant. As it has grown, the petals now overlap each other which gives it it a rounder head shape, and the whiskers protrude outward from its head. The upper areas of the petals and leaves also have an altered pattern of dark spots, as the spots are now smaller and have circles within them. Personality Stray Cat's personality has similar characteristics as any normal cat since the Stand is a reincarnation of Tama. This includes holding a deep grudge against those that harm it. It is also rather prideful of itself and its abilities, as it smirks when Kira is at a loss of how to defeat it. The creature is also very sadistic, as it kills a bird in midair with its power and then eats it. Furthermore, Stray Cat captures the bugs that are attracted to its scat and then tortures the bugs for fun. According to ''The Cat Likes Yoshikage Kira, Part 5'', Stray Cat likes tuna, shrimp, sticking its head in paper sacks, watching TV, and being praised. It dislikes direct eye contact, having its nose blocked, cigarette smoke, wasabi, oranges, being cold, and Shinobu Kawajiri (as she accidentally killed Tama). It retains its laziness as well from when it was a cat. For its Winter plans, it's stated that although it wants to stay active, Stray Cat plans to sleep a lot under the kotatsu. Synopsis Stray Cat is the Stand of Tama, activating after its user's death. Wanting revenge for its death, Stray Cat attacks Shinobu Kawajiri, and Yoshikage Kira after seeing him trying to protect its killer. After almost killing Kira, it is distracted by a golf ball and starts playing with it, which allows Kira to keep him under control for a while. Kira eventually decides to hide Stray Cat in the attic of his house, deciding it could be useful in the future. It remains asleep as there is no light in the room. However, it is found by Hayato Kawajiri who opens the window, and then is attacked by the Stand but manages to escape. Stray Cat eventually allies itself with Kira and is subsequently referred to by its Stand's name. After the effects of Bites the Dust are deactivated, Kira places Stray Cat in the gap in Killer Queen's stomach and combines its abilities with his Stand's in order to create bombs from the balls of air manipulated by Stray Cat. After Kira is defeated and dies, Stray Cat goes to live with Okuyasu's father, and is shown to get along well with its new owner. Ability Aerokinesis: Stray Cat has the ability to manipulate air by using its whiskers, and its petals curl up before it attacks. It is capable of creating compressed air bubbles strong enough to hold a person against a wall or enter their veins, blocking blood passage. It can also protect itself by forming a bubble around its body. This is due to its photosynthesis from being a plant; the stronger the light, the stronger the control Stray Cat has over the air. In direct illumination it is quite powerful, but conversely is very weak at night. When completely without light, the Stand enters a dormant state and can be easily subdued. It later gets carried in Killer Queen's stomach, attacking with air bubbles charged to explode. Gallery Manga= DiU 392 Tama reborn as a plant, Stray Cat.png|Stray Cat's first appearance. DiU 393 Stray Cat's Burning Rage.png|Stray Cat's burning rage when it sees Shinobu Kawajiri. DiU 393 Stray Cat realizing its power.png|Stray Cat realizes its new power. DiU 394 Stray Cat grooming itself.png|Grooming itself like a cat. DiU 394 Stray Cat Suppresses Explosion.png|Suppressing an explosion from Killer Queen. straycatairshot.jpg|Stray Cat's compressed air bubble attacking Shinobu. DiU 395 Stray Cat Shooting Air.png|Stray Cat shooting air. DiU 395 Stray Cat Protecting Itself.png|Envelops itself in an air bubble to protect itself. DiU 395 Stray Cat Playing With Golf Ball.png|Distracted by a golf ball. Stray cats.jpg|Stray Cat sleeping DiU 397 Hayato Held in Midair.png|Hayato held in mid-air with its powers. DiU 425 Grown Stray Hat Slowly Waking Up.png|Grown-up Stray Cat slowly waking up. DiU 425 Grown Stray Hat Awakens.png|Grown-up Stray Cat awakens in the sunlight. KQ SC.png|Stray Cat in the gap in Killer Queen's stomach. DiU 435 Stray Cat Grabbed By The Hand.png|Dragged away from Killer Queen by The Hand. DiU 439 Stray Cat Living Happily With Okuyasu's Father.png|Living happily with his new owner. Chapter 396 Cover B.jpg|Stray Cat's infograph. StrayCat.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' |-| Anime= Stray Cat first appearance.png|Stray Cat's first appearance. Stray Cat trying to jump.png|Stray Cat tries to jump, but is stuck to the ground in its new body. Ep30 Stray Cat's Rage.png|Stray Cat's burning rage when it sees Shinobu Kawajiri. Ep30 Stray Cat realizing its power.png|Stray Cat realizes its power after killing a bird. Ep30 Stray Cat grooming.png|The plant grooming itself like a cat. Ep30 Stray Cat suppressing explosion.png|Suppressing an explosion from Killer Queen. Ep30 Shinobu attacked by air bubble.png|Stray Cat's compressed air bubble attacking Shinobu. Ep30 Stray Cat Shooting Air.png|Stray Cat shooting air. Ep30 Stray Cat Protecting Itself.png|Surrounds its body with an air bubble to protect itself. Ep30 Stray Cat teasing Kira.png|Stray Cat dances happily and teases Kira after showing off its power. Ep30 Stray Cat asleep.png|Dormant due to the lack of sunlight. Stray Cat GreatDays.png|Stray Cat featured in the third opening, Great Days. |-| Game= StrayCat ASB.jpg|Stray Cat as it appears in All-Star Battle StrayCatEoH.png|Stray Cat as it appears in Eyes of Heaven |-|Other= Stray1.jpg Trivia *Araki states he based Stray Cat/Tama off of his grandfather's cat named Chako. As a child, they both doted on it but Chako scratched Araki when he ignored it one day. He's since been suspicious of cats as a result.JOJOVELLER Stand Commentaries References Site Navigation Category:Stands Category:Part 4 Stands Category:Part 4 Characters Category:Automatic Stands Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Living Characters